


Rose Gold

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post S3, Prosthesis, amputee!will, devoted hannibal, hannibal likes to spoil will, will likes to be spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fall will injures his legs severely and ultimately loses them below the knee under hannibals care he heals just fine but falls into depression thinking he can’t join his husband on any hunts which he desperately wants to after how good it felt to hunt the dragon with hannibal. Only wanting his beloved husband to be happy hannibal, as a gift, outfits him with a pair of deadly prosthetics (like the ones gazelle has in kingsmen) not surprisingly will takes to them like a fish to water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigailhobbssghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abigailhobbssghost).



> for abigailhobbssghost on tumblr  
> i doubt without her love for this AU and her support this would not have taken off in my mind like it did  
> based on this post i made on tumblr

Will smiled softly as the crowd that was attending the opera stared at him, usually if there were so many eyes on him he would feel like a caged animal, in constant fear that someone would recognize him and raise the alarm. Though tonight he felt no such fear as the envious stares rarely fell upon his face, in fact everyone’s attention seemed to be riveted to his feet. His smirk grew wider as one particular lady audibly gasped and dropped her champagne glass.

After their fall two years ago and the subsequent loss of his feet and most of his calves, Will had thought his already fragile self-confidence would never recover and if it hadn’t been for Hannibal's inability to give up on him and his unending patience it might not have. He still remembered the day that Hannibal had replaced his regular blade prosthetics for shiny metallic pair that clinked on their slate floors with every step he took. Hannibal had not spared any expense when he commissioned them, they fit like a glove and were extremely comfortable, he had been a giddy as a child when he showed Will that the support bar was actually an extremely sharp blade that extended when he flexed the muscles in his leg just right. Though it had taken months to learn how to use them, much less fight with them but every day they felt more and more like an extension of himself. And the first time he had slit a man’s throat with them he felt a surge of raw power, the same power he had felt when he and Hannibal had hunted the dragon, he felt like a predator again.

And earlier tonight when Hannibal had presented his latest gift, he felt tears prick at his eyes. A replica of his usual pair but plated in a shining rose gold that matched his wedding band. Beautiful intricate roses were painstakingly stamped into the cup; they almost looked like he could pluck them from the metal. He felt like they were far too much, he would most likely scratch or ruin them by the end of the evening, and when he had said as much Hannibal only kissed his brow and reverently whispered that nothing was too much when it came to Will.

He glanced at his husband who looked every bit like a smug cat. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

Hannibal only smiled, “Of course I did, you are always on edge when we attend. What better way to put you at ease than to remove their gaze from you? While I cannot relieve them of their eyes, I can at least distract them with something that appeals to their greed and love of material items. Though I must confess you do look beautiful tonight and they only enhance such radiance.”

Will laughed softly, “What if I was wearing an inflatable clown suit?”

“My statement would still hold true, my darling Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
